


All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

by josthockeythings



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [8]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, A little angst, M/M, No smut sadly, Rated for use of language, and kisses, just fluff, kissing under the mistletoe, of course, some teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Joel and Jesperi go to the team party. Max tricks them into kissing under the mistletoe...well it's more than just that I promise. (I'm not good at distriptions)





	All I Want for Christmas (Is You)

Jesperi shifts nervously as he tightens his tie. Joel is coming to pick him up for their team Christmas party. He’s got an ugly sweater that he’s supposed to wear of his shirt and tie. But it is really ugly. Gally picked it out for him. He’s not sure what to do. This is the first time he’s had a Christmas away from his family. Christmas parties with just teammates never happened in Finland. 

There’s a knock on his door. He opens it, and Joel is standing outside. He smiles shyly at Jes when he opens the door. He’s wearing a sweater almost as awful as his own. It’s got a Christmas tree on it with pompoms as ornaments, and it even lights up. 

“Where’s your sweater?” Joel asks.

Jes blushes and walks back towards his room. Joel follows him. Jes bites his lips and holds up the monstrosity that Gally had bought him. 

“Man, that’s something. That could totally win the contest.”

“There’s a contest?” Jes asks. 

“Yeah. Whoever’s ugliest wins.” Joel chuckles. “Never done that before?”

Jes shakes his head. 

“You’re going to love it. Honestly, Kotka. Don’t worry.”

Jesperi swallows, still a little nervous. He feels better knowing Joel will be there suffering with him. He also somehow manages to make an ugly sweater cute. 

Joel claps him on the shoulder. “Put it on and let’s go.”

Jesperi sighs but pulls the sweater over his head. 

“You look great. Don’t worry.” 

He pulls on his coat and hat and follows Joel out the door. It doesn’t take them long to get to Carey Price’s house. He lives just out of town, near where Jesperi lives. They walk up the front steps together. Jes pulls off his hat and is about to knock the door when Joel stops him. “Hang on.” He reaches up and runs his fingers through Jesperi’s hair pushing it to the left. Jes blinks at him surprised. “You… you had a… you had some hat hair going on there,” Joel stutters. Jes keeps staring at him, unsure of what to do. Joel clears his throat and pushes in front of Jes and through the front door. The sounds of the Christmas party float out onto the porch and push Jes into movement. 

He takes off his coat inside, stuffing the hat in the pocket.

“Hey! Look at you!” Gally comes over and wraps one arm around Jesperi’s shoulders. “You look awesome in that sweater!”

“Of course you think so. You picked it out,” Jesperi points out. Gally and Max laugh. 

“Good point there, bud.” Max hands over a cup. Jes doesn’t even look at it before taking a swig. It takes like Canadian beer and fairly cheap at that. 

He is lead through the hallways to the great room where there’s a huge Christmas tree decorated from top to bottom and mounds of presents beneath it. There are more people than Jes thinks should fit in this room. There are kids running around in Christmas pajamas. There are girlfriends and wives and all the guys hanging around, drinking, playing video games, eating off the platters piled high with food. 

“Ever seen a Christmas party this big?” Max asks.

Jesperi nods. “But it was in bigger place. This place too small for so many.” 

Both Max and Gally start laughing again. Jes isn’t sure why it’s so funny because it’s true. There are too many people here. He hasn’t even really gotten into the thick of it and he feels like he’s suffocating. 

“Hey. I wanna show you this pie Pricer’s wife made.”

Jes lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Joel puts a hand on his shoulder. He waves shyly and Max and Gally as Joel leads him away.

“She didn’t actually make anything… well… I’m sure she did. You just didn’t look too hot. You okay kid?” Joel looks genuinely concerned. He still has a hand on Jesperi’s shoulder.

Jesperi swallow. “Yeah. Am fine.”

Joel bites his lip, studying Jes. It makes Jes go a little hot. He has to look away. His little crush for the vet is embarrassing especially when it feels like   
Joel is looking into his very soul. He seems to have that talent, knowing when Jes isn’t okay, knowing almost exactly what’s wrong and being able to fix it all at once. 

“Why don’t we hang together for this party? It might be good to talk some Finnish when the conversations really get going later.”

Jes nods quickly. That sounds like the very best idea. Then, he almost backtracks, because it could also be the very worst idea. A whole night at Joel’s side, drinking and eat and supposedly having a good time. It might be just a little too close to what Jes actually wants for him to be comfortable at all tonight. But Joel is already slinging his arm through Jesperi’s and leading them back into the crowd. 

Some of the girls coo over Jes, saying how cute they think he is. Jes hates it. The boys tease him for being to uptight. Jes hates it. The only thing he doesn’t really hate is being next to Joel and drinking the eggnog he gave him that is definitely not entirely eggnog. It’s making him loose and happy.   
He smiles when someone comments on his sweater. Joel hands him food at one point. 

Eventually, he ends up on the couch. He’s leaning heavily on Joel. Actually, he might be halfway draped across him. It feels like their legs are touching, but he can’t be sure. 

“You two are cute,” Max laughs stumbling in front of them.

“Fuck off, Domi,” Joel groans. His head falls forward onto Jesperi’s neck. His mouth drops open, not sure how to feel. Well, it feels good, that’s for sure. But, it’s… it’s his teammate. He shouldn’t feel the things he’s feeling, should he?

Then, all of a sudden, everyone starts wolf whistling, cheering, hollering. Jes doesn’t know what’s going on. He feels Joel raise his head.

“What did you do, you fucker,” Joel asks staring Max down.

Max shrugs, looking the least bit innocent. “Nothing but a little fun, dude.” He looks up. Jes follows his eyes. Above him, Gally is dangling a sprig of mistletoe. It’s probably fake, but the idea gets across. Joel is looking up to, coming to the same realization as Jes. The whole party is looking at them, with exception of the kids put to bed long ago. They keep cheering them on. 

Jes turns to look at Joel. He shrugs. “I mean, it can’t hurt can it?”

Jes swallows. Yes, it could hurt. It could hurt a whole lot. But, he’s not going to deny his teammates their fun, and he’s sure as hell not going to deny   
Joel a kiss. A kiss he very much wants himself. 

So, he shrugs. Then, he’s leaning in to meet Joel. It’s a quick kiss. Really nothing. But the world narrows to the two of them. The entire party has disappeared even for a fraction of a second. He can feel how soft Joel’s lips are, how gentle he would be in bed. And Jes doesn’t want it to end. But, Joel is pulling away and the party comes rushing back to him. Everyone is cheering, toasting and drinking. Joel’s eyes are partially lidded, and his cheeks are pink. As much as Jes wants to attribute that to the kiss, he knows it’s just the alcohol. 

He wanders after that. He really just wants to go home, but he’d have to get in the car with Joel. And he’d have to face the wrath of the team on him leaving after the stunt they pulled. He has a little bit more to eat and another drink before Joel walks over to him. 

“I’m thinking about leaving. That okay with you?”

Jes nods. He really does want to go home. 

“Cool. Let’s head out then. Everyone is starting to pass out and I’m not sure there’s going to be enough beds for us here.”

Jes follows Joel to the door where they grab their coats and waves a quick goodbye to Pricer who looks stressed trying to find places for all his drunk teammates to sleep.

“Drive safe,” he calls. Joel nods and closes the door behind them. 

The ride is awkward. Or maybe Jes just thinks it’s awkward. He wants to say something to Joel about the kiss. But he doesn’t know how to without revealing how he feels. Joel pulls up outside of Jesperi’s apartment. He sits there for a moment, trying to decide what to say.

“Kotka,” Joel starts. “It was… I had a good time tonight.” 

Jes swallows and nods. “I… me too.” They stare at each other. Jes is wringing his hat in his hands. “Do… do you wanna come up. Maybe shouldn’t drive home. Had some to drink.”

Joel shrugs. “Sobered up a bit.”

Jesperi’s shoulders slump. 

“Jes… you know… I really liked that kiss.”Jesperi’s eyes snap to Joel’s. Joel smiles shyly before leaning over the console to kiss Jes. It’s not as short as the one before. But, it’s just as soft and gentle. Their mouths meld together and Jes doesn’t want to be anywhere else. Joel’s hand brushes Jesperi’s cheek before he pulls away. His fingers linger there as he smiles. “Have a good night, Jes. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Jes gets out of the car panting and in shock. Maybe he’ll get what he wants for Christmas after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 8th installment of my 12 Days of Christmas. We are getting closer and closer to the day people! Anyway, let me know what you thought and come hang with me on Tumblr @josthockeythings


End file.
